


Wilbur's Heat

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dog Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Dumbification, Heats, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, M/M, Pet Names, Puppy Boy Wilbur, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Wilbur's heat hits when he least expects it to.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: NSFW Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	Wilbur's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> woo lets go this was in the drafts for a long time
> 
> puppy boy wilbur pog
> 
> Yes I realize that because wilbur is male, he cant go into heat. This is what fanfic is for, we change the universe to fit our vision

Animal hybrids did exist. Hell, Wilbur’s own son was an animal hybrid, and the boy’s late mother was one as well. He seemed to be the only full human between the three of them. Back at his childhood home, him and Tommy were human while Phil and Techno were hybrids, so the two stuck a bit closer to one another. 

It was well known that hybrids could hide their features to appear more human. From what Wilbur knows, Sally did that to hide her scales, and Eret does it also to hide his enderman side, his eyes only giving him away. 

The thing was, Wilbur wasn’t a human. He was a hybrid. 

Not even his family knew he was a hybrid. Ever since he was brought in by Phil, he hidden his animal features. He was lucky that they were small then, barely noticeable with his hair covering his little puppy ears and his oversized clothes covering his tail. 

It’s not like he was scared of what they would think. He’s not! It’s just embarrassing, his animal half being a dog. He wished he got something cool like Techno or Phil, and besides, it would mean Tommy finds out that he’s the only human in their family, and his bond with Tommy as being the only two humans was more important than them finding out the truth. 

So he hid his features as soon as he was able to. To the average person, he was human. 

But for each hybrid, there was a time period where they couldn’t hide their features. It was different for each one, all depending on their animal side. Phil has times where he has to preen feathers like birds, and he can’t hide his wings during that. Schlatt just never hid his parts, but Wilbur had no doubt that he had a time period where he couldn’t hide his horns and tail. 

For Wilbur, it was during his heat. 

Dogs had heats twice a year, and Wilbur was no different. His lasted a week, two tops, and the entire time during them he’s in pain, hot and bothered, and wanting nothing more than to just get it over with. 

It was harder to hide his heats and animal parts when he was younger and was with his family, but now, with him and Schlatt as Vice President and President of L’manburg, it was a bit easier. It was so much easier before Schlatt came, because then he could say that he was going somewhere or he was taking a break, then just spend two weeks in his home where no one would bother him. 

Now that Schlatt and him were together and sharing a house, it was back like how it was when he was with his family. 

Looking in the mirror now, staring in horror at his dog ears and tail as they did not disappear when willing them to, only making him conclude that he was in heat, that the pain just didn’t hit yet. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He still had a shower to take. 

He did his business, covering his head with a towel and stuffing his tail into the towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into the bedroom him and Schlatt shared, seeing the bed empty. Schlatt must’ve already went to the office. Good, he could hide his features, maybe this heat wouldn’t bother him as much, and he could act normal. 

Or not. 

A dull ache flowed through his entire body, followed by heat pooling in his gut. He whimpered as his legs shook. He was able to walk to the bed, collapsing on the mattress as he squeezed his thighs together. This was only the beginning, he had an entire two weeks to deal with this, and hide from others, especially Schlatt. 

\--- 

Schlatt was getting worried. Wilbur hadn’t come into the office all day, and no one had heard from him, or even seen him. So Schlatt ended his day early, going back to their house. He opened their front door, hanging his suit jacket on the hook and closing the door behind him. 

“Wilbur, honey? Are you here?” 

Schlatt heard shuffling from their bedroom, followed by a whine. He quickly walked to the bedroom, knocking on the closed door. 

“Wilbur?” 

“Don’t come in!” 

Wilbur’s voice was shaky and filled with fear. Schlatt slowly turned the knob, peaking his head in. He expected Wilbur to be hurt, or to be caught doing something embarrassing. Not having dog ears and a tail. 

Wilbur was curled up on their shared bed, arms wrapped around his abdomen. He wore nothing but one of Schlatt’s dress shirts and boxers. Schlatt walked over to him, seeing dog ears that resembled a Australian Sheppard's, along with a matching tail that poked out of the back of the boxers. He got down to eye level with Wilbur, reaching out a hand to push through the dog boy’s curls. Wilbur whined, tears forming in his eyes as he pushed up into the touch. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a hybrid, Wilbur?” 

“It’s embarrassing,” he mumbled. “S’not cool.” 

Schlatt chuckled, scratching behind one of Wilbur’s ears. He could see Wilbur’s tail wag in the corner of his eye. Schlatt opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a whine from Wilbur. Wilbur turned red, burying his face into the pillow. 

“Care to explain that?” 

Wilbur muttered something into the pillow, the words muffled. 

“I can’t hear you.” 

“I’m in heat.” 

Now that Schlatt was looking at him, Wilbur’s thighs were slightly shaking, squeezing them together in order to stop himself from getting desperate. Schlatt took a hand and cupped Wilbur’s dick through the boxers, making Wilbur gasp. Schlatt palmed him through the boxers, watching as Wilbur shook on the bed. 

“Schlatt, please.” 

Schlatt hummed as he continued palming Wilbur. “Sorry, doll. I’m a little tired from today.” 

Wilbur whined. “Please, I’ll do all the work, just let me, please-” 

“Fine, fine. You beg so nicely,” Schlatt pulled his hand away and stood up from the floor, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He continued to undress, watching as Wilbur scrambled on the bed to do the same. 

Schlatt laid down on the bed, back resting against the headboard. Wilbur crawled on top of him, lube in hand and tail wagging up a storm. Schlatt rested his hands on Wilbur’s thighs as he watched Wilbur pour lube on his fingers. 

Wilbur reached around and touched his entrance with a finger, slowly putting it in. He released a loud moan, pumping the finger in and out. Schlatt watched, rubbing his hands up and down Wilbur’s thighs. 

“You look so cute like this, doll. My own little puppy.” 

Wilbur’s tail wagged much faster, him releasing a desperate moan. 

Schlatt smirked. “Oh? Do you like that? Being called my puppy?” 

Wilbur frantically nodded as he continued to stretch himself, now on three fingers. “Yes, god yes, I wanna be your puppy, only yours, all yours-” He was cut off with a moan. 

“Precious little puppy found his sweet spot, huh? Does it feel good?” 

Wilbur gave a nod, hitting his fingers in that spot over and over. Schlatt’s grip on his thighs grew harder, nails starting to dig into Wilbur’s skin, making the hybrid whimper. 

“Words, puppy.” 

“Yes, yes, I like it, like it, want your cock, please-” 

“Then take what you want, doll. I’m just here for the ride.” 

Despite Wilbur being desperate and in heat, the pun for the inevitable outcome made him scoff. Schlatt seemed to know what he said, smirking as Wilbur pulled the fingers out of him and spread lube on his dick. 

Wilbur lifted his hips positioning the tip of Schlatt’s dick at his entrance. He slowly lowered himself, moaning the entire way down. Eventually he had Schlatt’s dick fully in him, and he sat for a few minutes to adjust. 

Wilbur let out a few breaths, before lifting himself up and slowly sinking back down. His tail wagged at the pleasure, slightly smacking Schlatt’s thighs. He quickly sped up, placing his hands on Schlatt’s stomach to steady himself. Wilbur whimpered and whined, a bit more animalistic than human. 

“I’ve never seen you so needy, Wilbur. A little whore, aren’t you?” 

Wilbur frantically nodded, somehow speeding up even more. “Yes, yes! I am, I am!” 

“Such a slutty puppy. Maybe next time I should hook you up to a leash, make you hump my leg like a filthy mutt while I do paperwork,” Schlatt grinned, more teeth than anything as he bucked up into Wilbur. 

“I want that, want it so bad. Please Schlatt, please, master please-” 

Schlatt growled, tightening his grip on Wilbur’s thighs. “Call me that again.” 

Wilbur flushed. “Master, please, fuck me master, I can’t, fuck me!” 

“Alright then, baby. I’ll give you what you want.” 

Schlatt lifted Wilbur off his cock, and switched their positions, laying Wilbur on the bed as he lined up with his hole. He pushed in, not hesitating as he fucked into Wilbur, going at the same pace as before. He grabbed Wilbur’s legs and laid them on his shoulders. Wilbur keened, the position making the thrusts hit is prostate head on. 

“Oh prime! M-Master, right there! Feels so good, keep going, please master!” Wilbur babbled through his moans, arms wrapping around Schlatt’s neck and pulling him closer. “Kiss me, master, please, I’ve been good, puppy’s been good-” 

Schlatt cut him off with his lips, pushing his tongue into Wilbur’s mouth. The kiss swallowed every one of Wilbur’s moans and whimpers. His fingers dug into Wilbur’s hips, certainly leaving bruises. Schlatt pulled away, a string of saliva connected the two. He paid that no mind as he moved to Wilbur’s neck, biting and sucking all over the sensitive areas he’s grown to know. 

“Master, puppy’s gonna come, please let puppy come, puppy’s been good,” Wilbur whined out. His head was filled with pleasure, him momentarily forgetting proper grammar. 

“Dumb mutt. Are you forgetting your words? Nothing but a slut, craving my cock. You’re all mine, aren’t you?” 

Wilbur whined again. “Your slut! All yours! Please, puppy wants to come, hurts, let puppy come-” 

Wilbur was cut off with his own moan as Schlatt grabbed his dick and jerked it to the same pace as the thrusts. 

“Come for me, puppy. You did so well.” 

It only took a few strokes before Wilbur cummed, a high pitched moan coming from him. Schlatt groaned as his walls clenched around him, forcing his orgasm as well. He stilled, listening to Wilbur’s pathetic whimpers as he was filled. 

Wilbur suddenly let out a pained whine, his hands trying to weakly push away Schlatt’s which was still pumping Wilbur’s dick. Schlatt pulled away, pulling out in the process. Cum spilled out of Wilbur’s hole and onto the bedsheets. Schlatt got up, quickly walking to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. 

He returned, seeing that Wilbur changed positions. His face was now in the pillows and his ass was up. More cum came out of Wilbur and down his thighs. Schlatt started to wipe at them, cleaning up Wilbur’s backside and stomach. Wilbur’s tail started wagging as Schlatt cleaned him up, and Wilbur was sporting a dazed out grin as he watched Schlatt through hooded eyes. 

“You good, Wilbur?” Schlatt asked, throught the washcloth in the direction of their hamper. 

“Mhm. Cuddles, please.” 

Schlatt chuckled, falling next to Wilbur and pulling him close. His face was now buried in his chest as Schlatt pulled the covers over them. He ran his fingers through Wilbur’s hair, scratching behind his ears every so often. 

“Wilbur?” 

“Hm?” 

Schlatt pulled Wilbur’s face from his chest, placing his hands on his cheeks. 

“You shouldn’t hide these sorts of things from me, honey. No matter how embarrassing it is, I should at least know. We could’ve been more prepared.” 

Wilbur’s ears drooped. “M’sorry, Schlatt. It’s just... I was always made fun of when I was a kid, before Phil took me in. And I grew this whole bond with Tommy as us being the only two humans in our family. I didn’t want him to be singled out. So I hid them as soon as I could.” 

Schlatt kissed his forehead, letting Wilbur fall back into his chest. “It’s okay. Anything important like this, make sure to tell me, okay? And you should tell your family soon, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” 

“Mm, I’ll think about it later. Sleep now,” Wilbur mumbled, wrapping his arms around Schlatt. 

“Quick question before you go to sleep, hun.” 

“What’s that?” 

“How long does your heat last?” 

“Longest was two weeks. Generally it’s a week. Sex helps me stay relatively sane during it.” 

“... Shit, my dick isn’t gonna have cum for months.”


End file.
